This relates generally to wireless electronic devices, and more particularly, to wireless electronic devices that operate simultaneously in different radio-frequency communications bands.
Electronic devices such as computers and cellular telephones are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry. Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver circuitry and other satellite receiver circuitry may be used to receive satellite navigation signals. Local wireless links may be used to support local area network communications such as IEEE 802.11 communications at 2.4 GHz, 3.6 GHz, and 5 GHz (sometimes referred to as WiFi communications). Local links may also be used to handle Bluetooth and Bluetooth Low Energy communications at 2.4 GHz. Each of the radio-frequency communications bands correspond to a range of frequencies. For example, the 2.4 GHz band corresponds to a range of frequencies between 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz.
It is often desirable for a device to support simultaneous communications in multiple frequency bands. For example, users of a cellular telephone may communicate with cellular telephone towers using one or more different cellular telephone bands while communicating with local area network equipment using wireless local area network (WLAN) or Bluetooth communications bands.
Wireless electronic devices may be based on components such as transistors that exhibit non-linear behavior. As a result, undesired frequency harmonics may be generated when radio-frequency signals are transmitted in a given frequency band using the wireless electronic devices. For example, second harmonics, third harmonics, and higher-order harmonics of the radio-frequency signals may be generated. If care is not taken, these harmonic signals may interfere with radio-frequency communications in other frequency bands.
To handle wireless communications in environments such as these, it would be desirable to provide wireless electronic devices with improved interference handling capabilities.